turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nevada
Nevada in The Guns of the South I known that Abraham Lincoln won Nevada in the 1864 US Presidential Election in the novel, but it looks like something's different from real life. In real life, Nevada only had two electoral votes in the 1864 presidential election because one of the electors I think either died or did not vote and wasn't replaced. Should something lie a literary comment be added to the article to explain why Nevada has three electoral votes? I guess that elector in the Guns of the South was replaced after all. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:20, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :It's pretty incidental in the grand scheme of things. TR (talk) 14:42, June 10, 2019 (UTC) ::I guess that makes sense, TR. However, don't you think that there should be a literary comment to mention the increase of electoral votes in the state? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:05, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :This article's sub-section only indicates Lincoln carried the state. The number of electoral votes are in the election article. A footnote explaining the difference from OTL might be warranted there but I don't see a need for a Lit. Comm. here. ML4E (talk) 18:32, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :::I guess a footnote is fine then. I'll try to add it myself. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:00, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :::Alright, I've added a footnote. It may need some work, though. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:15, June 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::I meant in the United States Presidential Election, 1864 (The Guns of the South)#Results page where the number of electoral votes cast are listed by state. I added your footnote there. I don't think its needed here but am open for discussion. ML4E (talk) 19:07, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::It's more relevant to the election itself than to the state. I'd prefer it there. TR (talk) 19:43, June 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Eh whatever. It's been taken care of now and the footnote is on both articles. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:05, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Nevada was entitled to three electors, and three were chosen, but one was caught in a blizzard on his way to cast his vote and so did not participate. This was a freak occurrence that I believe should be mentioned in any discussion of the OTL election. :::::::By contrast, having all three votes cast normally is what's supposed to happen, and I don't think it requires being mentioned at all. However, since I've been away, if the footnote is a fait accompli, I won't fight it. Turtle Fan (talk) 13:28, June 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Well that nice information about the elector to know about Turtle Fan! Thanks for the info. I guess the guy didn't get stuck in the blizzard in the altered timeline. I only knew that the elector didn't participate, I didn't hear at all he got stuck in a snow storm. I checked both Wikipedia and the US Election Atlas site and couldn't find anything about the electors predicament. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 16:35, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::I don't recall exactly where I read that, but I promise I'm not making it up. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:33, June 17, 2019 (UTC)